redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Selound
--LordTBT Talk! 06:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! :) Welcome to the Redwall WIki! I hope you have a great time here. Edit yore user page by clicking on user page then edit this page. I be's a female otter archer. Welcome again, mate!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I am Ferretmaiden or as my friends call me, Meeka. if you would like to be more formal however, call me The Maiden of Ferrets! I sencerly hope you have more fun than a human being should be alowed to have here! and please fill out your userpage so we can know a little bit about you! welcome again!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello there, and welcome to Redwall Wiki!! You seem to have already began to post fan art on here, and since you are a fan artist, you can add that category when you fill out your userpage! On there you can write about your character, yourself, your likes/dislikes, opinions on stuff, and anything else you'd like to write! If you have any questions regarding the coding stuff on here (It can get confusing!), please don't hesitate to ask! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) whoi coitenly moi deary! i'll draw you a pic :D lol just leave your description on my talkpage! :D ^-^ i just read your userpage! lol, i figured you read silverwing when you spoke of your character named Zephyr! lol --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) okay! ^-^ i'll get on it when i get the time! were you the one who sent the compliment about me art?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) here it is! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet you. Star Wars, Bolt, Over the hedge and Open Season! And Silverwing. Those are some of my favorites too : D. Oh and I like your pictures, cool style! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Koratann talonstrike you rule did you draw those character?\ Hey!! I'm Silver, I'm not sure if you heard of me(doubt it, haha)but we have a few things in common, I have no religion, only a firm, strong relationship with Christ(in other words, Christian), I also love Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Open Season, Over the Hedge, but I have never really read any of those books, are they good? I've also seen Bolt, also could you check out my fanfics? I have wuite a few, but only working on a few, well, ttyl--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the wait of the next chapter of my story I'll be working on it really soon so please hang in there. OMYGOSH!!!!!! You Like Teen Titans too?!?!?! *hyperventalates and runs around the room* I LOOOOVE Teen Titans as you probably guessed by that outburst.... =P I even have a Fursona for it... (I have a fursona for almost everything *rollz Eyez* Look up WordGirl on PBS... I think you may like that! XD it's hilarious.--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 21:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My Wordgirl fursona is Lady Answers (A.K.A Tina Big daughter of mr Big). she used to want to be a writer until her dad tried to use her writing skills to get himself more money. she goes into science and in science school she gets a crush on stephen boxleightner. she later accidentily gives herself hypnotic powers with one of her experiments and helps wordgirl... as you can guess i'm in love with Professor Boxleightner (or Doctor Two-Brains) XD who's Flying Fox? =T--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 02:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It kinda makes me wonder how crazy two-brains is if he likes a fox o.O sounds really cool though! my character has a sarcastic/random sense of humor, like when the butcher the baker and the candlestick maker steal the baloons and one of those pens on a chain and wordgirl says "forget it!" Lady A is like: "so you'll go after someone for stealing cheese, but you won't arrest someone who stole a pen-y thing on a chain... you realize that makes no sense right?" Since Lady A's only power is hypnosis (and she was smart before her powers so she answers questions *duh*) she uses her techno scientific knowledge to convert a rip-stik into a flying devive which converts into a staff for fighting XD so, i'm taking an educated guess that your a Two-brains fan as well?--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 11:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. You've already met a few of my friends. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me. Please sign under the 'Friends' category on my page if you are interested in being my friend. I hope you enjoy yourself here and I hope that we become good friends! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans?! You like Teen Titans, too?! Oh my gosh! That is what I would watch every Saturday morning as a kid! You do not know how much I love that show! Who's your favorite character? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes! My favorite is Beast Boy. =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! =O i totally wasn't expecting that! it's so cool! thank you!!!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 13:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) heres a sig for you! all you have to do is click "edit" then copy it, and go click on your avatar so it says "Change" and click on htat, the go to "Signature" and paste it on that, then click on "Custom Sig" and then click save changes! --Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ^ There, I fixed your sig for you. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make a sig for you? JUst go to the section on my user page 'Signatures' and click link for instructions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New chapter is coming soon----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 05:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) want to d an art trade?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) her names Amiere. she's a light sandy furred ferret with reddish brown mask fur, paws, and tail tip. she wears a minty green tunic, and has warm, innocent looking light green eyes. she has a pine green traveling cloak, and a traveling staff. tis about it! who do you want me to do?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is a bit copy-cat-ish, but, want to do an art trade? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) My character is Kailee (a hare). Here's her info: Age: 12/13 range Clothing: A blue dress with a yellow sash that goes from her shoulder to her hip Weaponry: A dagger General personality: Happy and perky Um, she's tall and has green eyes too. Her fur is light gray and she has dark grey-tipped ears. She has scruffy orange (optional; you can make it blend in with her fur more if you want) headfur. If you don't do hares, I can come up with something else. I know there are some artists who don't do certain species, so that's totally cool. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) heres my half of the art trade!!! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) your welcome, fellow Twobrains lover! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Here he is! Enjoy! And thank you for the picture! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I LOVE the picture!! Very awesome! :D Art trades are so fun :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Aye, I'd like to, been gone for a few days so I could only get back to ye now. Name: Trevark Species: Ferret Gender: Male Age: 12-13 ish Fur color: Brown, with black front paws and black mask fur, and white throat and chest Eye color: Amber Clothing and accesories: Dark red tunic with orange sleeves which leaves his chest fur exposed (see pic below for ref), dark green sash around waist, gold earring on left ear, fishbone tailbracelet, pale yellow anklebands Weapons: Javelin, throwing axe, and dagger Stance: Anything you like :D And who shall I draw? Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 15:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) i saw your newest art on here! ^^ your great!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) could you draw a sexy pic of Skalrag for me? =) and i saw you put your pic of meeka on deviantart. could you give me a little more credit plz? as in a link to my userpage or Something.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey selound do you take art requests? --skalarana 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Skalarana all th infermashin is on my user page if not TELL ME thanks --skalarana 02:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) PIC Shes about 21 years old and her fur colors white. --skalarana 19:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind can't wait --skalarana 02:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Eet ees done!!!!!!! :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 11:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) SIGNATURE TEST AREA!!!!!!!! ----Selound I never miss 14:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC), ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 15:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Ahoy,matey!How did you found me?Glad to find out that you have an account here!!!--Mellus 15:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Mellus I thought I recognized your work! How are you, matey?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, I don't complain, though some might not blame me if I did :) --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ummmm, is Vira an old character? cuase i've already done the Vallug bowbeasts daughter thing...i'm not trying to be annoying, it's just i feel a little let down that someone would try to do that too. :| I have proof i've done a daughter of Vallug bowbeast first if she's new. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:MiaRaeJuskarath_by_Ferretmaiden.jpg see?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) nah... we have two different stories... i just don't want it to look like i'm copying off of you if i post pics of her. (Your not copying me, mind. you just the same idea^^) but your Vira does sound cool! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) (Gabool the Wild 23:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC)) oh kay! ^^ the story of Mia Rae is one of my only fan fics without magic involved... so it won't seem the same.. hey, you need to watch this it's really funny! =D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIqofVwYi4I Carol-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You make an art page like you make any other page that doesn't exist yet - make a link within the wiki. If you like either of these, just go to the link and get creating! :) User:Selound/My Art User:Selound/Selound's Art--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i love it sorry i took so long to reply! --skalarana 01:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Pit bulls and Rottweilers (my dog is a Rottweiler/Chow/wolf/Lab mix) are sadly, sadly misunderstood and stereotyped. So many people criticized us for adopting him and his sister, saying they'd be vicious, and they'd never hurt a person (intentionally - I mean, being jumped on by a 120-pound dog can leave a scratch or bruise sometimes!). --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) do you think you could draw my new Ermine fursona? her name is Alya Palefeather, she's white with three black dots under each eye,a black tail tip, and she wears a plain tunic (I can't decide whether to make the tunic purple or red so you can choose between the two) with a brown belt, with a pouch on each side (She's a healer) she has pale purple eyes (She is also blind, so she looks blind) and she has a sling wrapped around her belt. and thats about it... =P Thank you! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much!!!! =D thank you thank you!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ooh Funny seeing you here, I guess there are a lot of people on DA and here, tell me if you know any one else on here who is on DA. Maybe you could read my fanfics? Ooh Funny seeing you here, I guess there are a lot of people on DA and here, tell me if you know any one else on here who is on DA. Maybe you could read my fanfics? Re: Trusiae and Marshank Hey, I'm glad you liked my fanfic! I'm sorry, but I really don't think Trusiae would fit in...her role is so similar to my character Kukka's, you see. Perhaps we could work something else out? Something of a story trade, maybe, where we each write a short story about the others' character of choice? -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm really tired right now, so I'm having trouble functioning, and I don't know what you mean by "she could differ more quickly". Sorry. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 23:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Indeed!--Mellus 11:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Heyo! Hi Kalza! o.O good... and you? is something wrong?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) at the moment my computer hates me and i continue to generate negative energy towards it. so i feel your pain. nothing much, o'm just not feeling the happy spark i get when i create a new character anymore.... maybe i create too many.... *Saleen pops up from behind meekas head: "Ya think?"* XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) do you think you could draw My character Amiere hugging Veil and Veil is like ummmmm kay? We all know what veil looks like, and Amiere is light tan with red mask fur and paws, five claws on her left paw, a white shirt with a green vest, a brown belt, and light green eyes, and a red bandana around her head... hey, does web-abyss have a love interst at all? (i've seen your ah, sketches of him, and they all cracked me up... i just don't understand why you put up ah... suggestive art.)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i was worried i'd offended you for a while there -.- i tend to speak (or type as the case may be) without thinking... i was just worried, cuase when you get older, you'll be looking for a job, and your employers will look on the internet to see if youve done any stuff on there, and theyll see your art... so they might not want to hire you or something... thats what my dad says will happen and thats on eof the reasons you have to be carefull about the internet.. yeah, i have changed her design a bit ~.^ and on the redwall wars wiki (Link on bluestripes page) i created a few RPG's you might like..-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) update I know you didn't say update me but i don't have anyone to update and i noteced that you like it. if you wan't me to stop, tell me imeaditly! thanks!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hey selound, i created a character i wanted you to hear about! ^^ do you like her? I was thinking we could sorta collaborate her? Name: Levine (Name still a work in progress) Species: Stoat Heritage: Cloggs daughter, didn't join Badrangs horde with the rest of the crew, and became a slave (a bit like your furries, sadly, but she wasn't used for the s word reason... though she was made into a horde members mate later. can't decide who) appearance: light golden tan, bright green eyes, white paw tips and a dark brown tail tip... yeah, i'm still working on her '^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) it's where two or more people have a character, and they all coem up with stuff that will make the char cooler. like i have no idea who Levine's mate hsould be (I'm gonna look at badrangs horde members) and i can't think of an outfit or weapon, and i'm not to fond of her fur color... her eyes rock though... and her personality is shy, but i can't figure other than that, and i need a little help... if you want.. and if someone colaborates they, can draw the character and put it up wherever as long as they give the other collaborater some credit... thats usually what happens in a charrie colab. it's fun! i like doing it but not many people wanna do one with me =( As for Clogg being in love '^^ well, if you think about it, he would be a lot easier to get along with than badrang cuase he actually has a sense of humor, and isn't a big idiot/baby like Badrang is. and uuuuuuugh... levines name just hits a sour note and i don't know why! *Headdesk* I came up with a funny comic idea between shadow and Zya... here goes: (I'm sure every kids done this to a parent XD) Zya and Shadow are asleep in bed* dibbun meitua MOMMY! I'M THIRSTY! Zya Shadow, could you please go get her some water? Shadow snrk... huh? oh yeah, sure. gets up and fills a cup from the tap. takes it to meitua Meitua thats bahtroom water!!! your supposed ot get kitchen water!!! shadow '-.- *evil laughs* sorry, that was totally lame, but i had to tell you about it! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I imagined her being a bit more simply dressed, cuase she doesn't like to stand out much... but i like the outfit! just skip the necklace and bandana.and her mate should be Findo. also, i thought her weapon would be along the line of mace, but she could have a dagger too! =) i like your idea! the outfits really cool! ^^ and thanks for putting up with my lame comic idea '-.- -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) elonwyn... it means Owl in the old Riftgard language (Of my creation ^^) and i figured she's just have hte tunic... not the skirt or jacket =P she tries to be a wall flower =P silly little stoat maiden, she's too pretty for that!!!! >.< how do you think she and Findo should meet?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yes, except Elonwyn was made into a Mate slave (Badrang saw she would be no use as a worker and asked if anyone would have her) Findo immeadietly takes her to be his mate, and the two of them later run away. and i htink Findo should be slightly bad boy looking... i'm thinking a dark red brown with deep blue eyes, a black coat, with no under shirt, a red bandana round his neck, and a black nose ridge (I'll draw him sometime to show you) and his weapon.... a saber and bow and arrows. oh, and he should have a tatoo =) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) i'm not all that good at drawing shoes.... are you? yeah, maybe a nick in one ear... but bad boys arn't friendly looking... they looks bad! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) check it out! i have a couple pics of Elonwyn on my art page!!! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i was like oh chibatta, that looks like a jube copywrite! O.O *Facepalm* great!!! i've been trying to draw findo for ages... '-.- it ain't workin out.... though one thing you should know, is that he has a blue lightening bolt tattoo on his chest and a scarab beatle on his back (Which you can't see cuase of his oversized jacket)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) who? and yes i know you and jube call each other sis... i don't really want a DA account my friend tells me its spam raunch and art theive mania. (She knows, several of her own art is up there under other people) but if i ever got an account, i'd call myself Spotted Owl (which when i get a youtube account will be my name) and i commented on your pic for dawnrose! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) heh, dats true... hey, check tis out!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGQmmpawZbk here-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) AAAAUGH!!! CURSE YOU DESTROYED SOUND SYSTEM!!!! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (Maybe you could draw one of your characters doing that ~.^)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ^^ which character of yours would be shouting that i wonder? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) aaah! ^^ i see. do you remember that veil and Amiere pic i requested? Out of curiosity, whose your favorite of your created charries?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Tim Curry is cool Hey selound. I like your avatar. Slagar The Cruel. I really liked him and I liked him even more after Tim Curry played his voice. --Thriller Night 21:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I always like the bad guys in almost all the books I read, and they always end up dying. :P--blah blah blah 22:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I C. foxes are my favorite vermin. especially marlfoxes.--It's close to midnight,somethin evil's lurkin in the dark... 23:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i knew you couldn't scan it, i just wondered if you had done it... is your scanner fixable or will you have to get a new one??? Out of all your chars... i like Webabyss... dunno why...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) he is? i didn't know that! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) XD coolsh. Webabyss is funny. i liked "MOM!!! UNCLE SHADOWS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH A CROWBAR!!!!"-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) We haven't really talked much, but you seem like an interesting person. So, wanna be friends? Extends paw --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I liked that one too! XD =) me and my friend have a wolf/human story we're working on. my character is a blind half wolf half fox... and i think later, Elonwyn and Findo's daughter should be dumb (unable to speak) if they have one.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i dunno. you can still be happy even if you can't speak. she falls in love with a guy, but she can't tell him how she feels, but she tries to show him, and he starts to love her back... =P sappy huh?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) TV Images Hi, thanks for all of your recent TV image contributions! One favor though - You don't need to select anything under "Licensing," but in the summary box can you please include the following: Article name from the Redwall TV Series Category:Redwall TV Series Images Thanks! -- LordTBT Talk! 00:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So...watcha wanna talk about? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) what were you thinking?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Castle in the Sky? You mean that movie by Miyazaki? I haven't seen that in years! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been good, if rather busy. ;) You?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 21:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) i saw them on deviant art! =D i was at first upset cause my name hadn't been mentioned on Elonwyns pic and then i saw it and i was like =O silly me! Sorry XD i'm such a scatterbrain sometimes! heres a little more for the story: i figured Clogg and Badrang were brothers, so Elonwyn is cousins with Ralken, Badrangs son (my character) awho is Alya's love interest, so she, ralken, Alya, Findo, and aqua leave marshank together! ^^ and once i get a tablet, i'm gonna ak my parents for an account of deviantart! i'll page you when i get one! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) i know right? =D i'm working on Veil and Amiere's story XD you got any ideas? plus i'm not satisfied with Amieres outfit. =P i'll get it right one day.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Selound Hi Selound weird nam but good weird I like some of the art you have on your profile its really good, wow you are the daughter of Slagar the Cruel that must suck it must be hard to have that NASTY for a father anyhoo I'm Niko Banks glad to meet you love the art work very fantastic.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:36, December 13, 2010, (UTC) yeah, well, in my fan fic Veil survives, but refuses to go to redwall with Bryony. he wanders and he meets Amiere and Shadetooth, Balefur's brother. however... her outfits driving me crazy! =P i want it to be simple, yet pretty.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) i finally came up with a good outfit! she wears a white tunic and a black leather belt with a gold buckle, and a raspberry colored cloak (a cape with sleeves) and a rope to hold it around her when it's cold. and i decided to make her tan even paler so she's almost white with reddish browns paws and mask fur. and her weapons are the bow and arrows. i'm thinking of something cool with her background story. ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Art Wow! Your art work is stunning. Great Job! --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 20:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) it's so awesome! =D she doesn't wear a cape, cause i drew her in one and i didn't think it was very her. but she looks good in one when you draw her! ^^ one thing though, and this has nothing to do with the pic,cause your pic is rocking awesome, it's just one artist to another: to make it look more real, it's best to show the back of the other ear showing, so it doesn't look flat. and yes, maybe a raspeberry tunic would be better, but i was inspired by a pic i saw on google, that i saved but can't find anymore =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hey, do you think you could draw something for me? his name is Sheamus Flamebringer. he's a white ermine with four orange paws with flame like markings, and the edge of his bangs are also orange, and he has red eyes, and he wears a red scarf, and a yellow and red striped belt he wears a bright neon orange tunic. in return, i'll create you a character who isn't a redwall fan char because i've been drawing unanthro stuff. ^^ so i'm out of redwall practice AND I'M HAPPY ABOUT IT!!! XD -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) i came up with the character for you! (He's not a redwall character, and he's not anthro) Name: Mace Species: Fox/wolf Appearance:black with red and white speckles on his back. his eyes are red with silver pupils, and he wears a black and white checkered hankercheif around his neck. has three scars on his neck. Weapon: a spiked mace he holds in his mouth. Background: his father was a lazy, selfish,and rebelious black wolf and who got fed up with the pack and left after the leader got on his nerves again. he met a Fox and seduced her, but later returned to his pack when he found he couldn't take care of himself. Maces mother died giving birth and her father took his grandson to his fathers pack. (Helfbreeds are considered scum and it is a dishonor to keep one) the pack grudgingly took Mace in, and Mace's father got taunted for his son, and he finally stopped attempting to raise his son, not wanting anything to do with him. the female wolf who raised him favoured her pups, and made him eat last, and didn't like him to make friends, trying to make him miserable. When Mace grew up he was scrawny, but desperate to prove himself to his father and the clan. an old wolf took pity on him and trained him, but when Mace challenged the packs son, he lost and earned his first wounds (his neck scars) he continued to train until he became the best warrior in the pack. Personality: Quiet and cold towards everyone. he is loyal to his mother, getting angry when someone insults her, and he hates his father for refusing to take responsibility for him. he is friendly twoards newcomers, and treats others the way they ought to be treated. he doesn't show much emotion, believing it's a sign of weakness. he is arrogant and tough, and doesn't suffer fools gladly. do you like him? i wanted to try giving you something unredwallish... so, you like?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 04:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) How're you doing? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy late birthday! Did you get the presents you wanted? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Whatzz up Hey Selound hows it going bet everything is going well, 'you should of been at the party I went to last week it was so much fun and there were lots of things to do the party was awsome and good.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:54, December 21, 2010, (UTC) Thanks. Hey Thanks anyhoo I know a nice place where Slagar the mad would fit in its called Westin Hills but I think he will come through all beasts with wacky names like Slagar will probbly go back to narmal or they will be in Westin Hills for along time that is if he is still cuckoo but it must be cool to have him for a father I think.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:25, December 24, 2010, (UTC) Hello. Don't know if we ever really met. but I just thought I'd say hi and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Anyway, you can just call me Silver, everyone does :P And, do you do art requests?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Selound I hope you enjoy your Christmas. '' gives flower a hug and a kiss. '' I hope you and your friends have a great Christmas.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:10, December 25, 2010, (UTC) So how was your Christmas was it great was ok anyhoo its good to see you again Selound I missed you old girl.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:24, December 27, 2010, (UTC) Oh sorry to hear that Selound did you get the flu or something I hope you are feeling better now old girl atleast you had fun right.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:15, December 28, 2010, (UTC) I heard of that drink its a bad thing to drink alot of the stuff that might of been the reason you got sick that or you must of eaten and drank alot of foods and drinks who knows. Are you feeling better now I hope so.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:34, December 28, 2010, (UTC) I especially like you fox artwork and as I have created two fox's quite recently, well yeah. I was wondering if you could do a picture of one of these two foxes. Both are male, and they are twins, though they don't look it. What do you mean by digital or traditional?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Selound. Hi Selound hows your day been just thought of saying hi and see how you are doing anyhoo I know you are an artist and if you need ideas I am here I have lots of ideas some not really good but still here if you need an idea.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:23, December 29, 2010, (UTC) Ah. Well, I guess digital. Do you want me to gie you the details for both of them so you can decide which you want to draw?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Deviant Art Hey Selound I checked your art on Deviant Art and I must say its so fantastic I think you got what it takes to be an artist maybe I can give you a request some time and again I love your art its so fantastic.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:11, December 30, 2010, (UTC) hi Kalza! you still there? =) wanna talk? i got a scanner! ^^ but my parents don't want me to get a DA account =(-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright: Name: Gallil Mossberg Gender: Male Species: Fox Appearance: A red, traveler's scarf. A gray shirt and a Drover Trench Coat(you can leave this out if you like. It looks like this: http://www.sterlingleather.com/productimages/product_7070_110_5_22.jpg. He has caramel colored fur, his ear tips, tail tip and paws are black. Weapons: (he has quite a few, but I will only list his main ones) broadsword Sword, two sais, katana, and a baseball bat styled club. That's s'bout it. You need anything else on him just message me!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) a friend of mine mentioned something like that.isn't a PNG an animation though? i'm reading a manga called School Rumble, it's hilarious! ^^ it's also an english dubbed anime (but i've been forbidden to watch anime unless it's sailor moon or tokyo mew mew *sobs*)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) i did. but i didn't see any diference =P shows what i know. hey, did you see that character i gave you? it's higher above the other comments, just look around... if you haven't already seen it.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm going to point out an error in his design that I left out of the description: He has forest green eyes But, as I left it from his descrip, it's OK, and you don't have to worry about it. I like it the way it is!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound Hello there Selound how are you doing now a days. I want to know have you joined Redwall Wars Wikia yet?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:52, Janauary 15, 2011, (UTC) i'm glad =) i came up with him on the spot and i thought you'd like him. heh. i already have a wolf character, so i gave him to you, cause i noticed you didn't seem to have a wolfy. ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You're should join RWW its cool you can RPG and make fan fics just like RW and you can meet up with some of your friends on Speeqe if you have heard of it I can give you a link to RWW if you want?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:41, Janauary 16, 2011, (UTC) hey selound? i figured on Ameires outfit... again. it's the same as it was the first time, except minus the cape. and, i had an idea and i wanted to see what you thought. Amiere is the daughter of a poisoner named Ansestra and a dull witted captain named Ferwick who worked for a usurping fox king who'd stolen the castle he resided in. Ansestra poisoned both her mate and the king and took posesion of the castle, and teamed up with Swartt for a little bit, before she left when she wisely decided taking salamandastron was a lost cause. Amiere ran away from her mother and but ran into shadetooth, balefurs brother, who had escaped the snakes and was after Swarrts blood. they teamed up and left. veil joined them later once he'd healed up with the help of bryony but refused to go back to redwall. he met up with amiere who was looking for shadetooth, who had been taken away by a vermin band who'd attacked them (it was the flitchaye but neither of them knew it at the time) I'm not telling you the rest of it though ^^ heeheeheeheeheehee Amieres weapon is a battle axe! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) could you draw a mini comic with two panels for me? could you draw the first panel with veil leaning over amiere with His mouth slightly open as though he about to kiss her and she's very very very red in the face. (Amiere wears a minty green tunic and a Brown belt with a gold buckle. her eyes a a pale green and she looks kinda shy) in the second slide it has both amiere and Veil looking horrified with their eyes wide and sweat running down their faces. Shadetooth the dark blue grey fox with deep blue eyes is in the background holding up three fish on a rope and looking cheerful, beaming, calling : "Looook whaat iiii caught!" pwease? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound Hi Selound how you're doing ol' girl its been a while since we chatted sorry about that well I know a place where we can chat if you want I can give you a link for it..Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!. 11:59, Janauary 20, 2011, (UTC) Hey Selound haven't heard from you for a while I hope you're well my friend and also sorry if I haven't said hi for along time I've been busy for a while and I am hoping we can chat some time I really don't get much of a chance to chat alot.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:09, Febauary 01, 2011, (UTC) P.S It would be good to hear from you my dear friend :) Hmm I don't know why you're not replying to my messages I hope I diden't offend you in any kind of way so can you please try to respond to my messages it would be nice if you could I do have a condition you should know about but I won't tell you till I get a respond to my last few messages above this one.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:15, Febauary 03, 2011, (UTC) P.S Please reply when you have the chance so I don't feel ignored or offended which happens very easy and that would make me sad :( Selound my friend Ahh sorry about my last letter I had an off day yesterday sooo sorry and sorry you have the flu I do hope you get better mate its no fun having the flu I sure do hope you get better real fast and get lots of rest.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:54, Febauary 04, 2011, (UTC) P.S I love you and all of my fellow users RW because I care for all of my dearest and closest friends :) Hey dit is ok Selound I hope you get better soon and if you want to chat I know a site we can chat on if you want a link just ask and I will give you the link, I'll chat to you soon and I hope you feel better :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:00, February 05, 2011, (UTC) Here is the link to the talk page feel free to visit it any time you want http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/ I hope to chat to you soon mate :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 04:38, February 06, 2011, (UTC) I heard my friend. Yeah I heard the news yesterday when I was on speeqe it was sad that BJ died he still had a few years ahead for him till the haert attack happened we will all miss BJ.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:34, February 08, 2011, (UTC) P.S if you want to talk my friend I'm here for you. that bj is dead? i got it yesterday... i was in shock.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Have you heard of a song called Everybody Hurts? because that is how I felt when I heard of BJ's passing away which is very very sad :( Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:48, February 09, 2011, (UTC) I have a problem Selound you're good friends with Ferretmaiden can you find out why she ain't replying to my messages I'd like it if I knew what her deal is about me, matey cause it hurts when someone doesen't talk to me after I leave a message to them and FM has been hurting me bad and I don't know why she hates or has a grudge against me but it's damaging our friendship (Me and FM's friendship) an I want to crawl into a small place and cry till I am dehydrated :( Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:56, February 16, 2011, (UTC) Awww don't leave...Why do you want to leave my friend I'd miss you alot if you leave.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:22, February 17, 2011, (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say hello. Not to sound weird; but I read some of your profile. I'm also a fan of Slagar :D I have a fanfic on here, Jewel of Malkariss. It's quite good. --SalemtheCruel 22:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel My answer Thanks for answering, Selound. I go by Sale, too. I sorta/kinda roleplay Slagar's daughter, Salem, who I created myself. I am also working on a fanfiction here called Vitani: The Essence of Blood. --SalemtheCruel 00:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel TYPOMEO! I recently reread Mattimeo and found a lot of typos. Slagar is called 'Slager' three times. Once, Jabez Stump is called Jabez Spike. Once, the word daughters is spelled 'daaughters' Mrs. Bankvole was once called a mouse at the funeral scene. Once Matthias's name is spelled with one t. --SalemtheCruel 00:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, hard to that went through an editor! Looks like somebody wasn’t paying attention…. Forgot a typo! Once Sister May is Called Sister Mary. --SalemtheCruel 01:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A Redwall song? Yeah, Sister Mary had a little abbey. Anyway, I found a song that reminds me of Badrang from Martin the Warrior: Tyrant by Judas Priest. It has both Badrang’s and the slave’s points of view. --SalemtheCruel 01:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just wanted to talk a little about my Redwall history. Some of my earliest memories are of watching the Redwall show on TV. I spent half my adolescence thinking Badrang was a wolf because of the way he was drawn on the show. I also had an imaginary friend named Cluny. I must’ve been a very odd child to most. Look, sorry if this is too weird for you. Now I’m not even sure why I posted this. --SalemtheCruel 01:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel And one other thing: What do you think The Rogue Crew will be like? Personally, I’m itching to read it but I’m also sad of course, since it’s the last Redwall book. Also, I remembered a mistake from Season Two of the Redwall show, Mattimeo. Slagar’s left side of his face was disfigured instead of his right. --SalemtheCruel 01:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just wanted to talk a little about my fanfic, The Other Greeneyes Girl that I will be posting. I also came up with a tagline for it, like it was a movie: And you thought your family had issues. Anyway, I will be posting The Other Greeneyes Girl (TOGG) very shortly and I was wondering if you could review? --SalemtheCruel 01:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I posted The Other Greeneyes Girl! --SalemtheCruel 02:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I updated the Other Greeneyes Girl again. --SalemtheCruel 02:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Greetings! Hello I'm JamesOfVallron and I to like kingdom hearts! I just got done lookin at you page and wow you sure do have a lot of characters! I have read some of you storys and think they are really cool, hope you don't leave the wiki cause that would suck..a lot. So yeah just wanna say sup and stuff...Oh yeah question are you a furrie cause thats totally cool by me.--JamesOfVallron 06:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) i'm grrrrreat! except i'm bored to death. *falls flat on face, nose bleeding* and i'm writing a book. not a fan fiction, a book. do you remember that veil and amiere request i asked for? i didn't get a reply form you yet, so i was wondering where you were. heh. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ^^ thank you! *does the dance* i saw your room meme. i was laughing cause i saw "Skalrags tail*'' and then that red stain on the carpet and i thought. So thats where they shot him! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Skalrag was my first redwall love. folgrom was my second ^^ hey, i'm working on a story where my Squirrel character, Ravenguard, meets my blind fox warrior character, Blaze and they have a daughter. *grinz evilly* interspecies chaos is so fun! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) no cause i have to sneak on cause my dad doesn't like it. i have kinda seen it though. i saw the foxbook think which i thought was cute ^^. Ivy looks like a squirrel but she has her fathers coloring. Blaze is a blind sorcerer and Ravenguard is what her name insinuates. she was stolen as a baby by ravens to be their body guard, but she left later. she and blaze meet and they fall in love. which ends up in Ivy,a nd difficultys with Blazes boss *grins evill* -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) TSQ sequel Hi, Selound. I'm writing a sequel to The Sable Quean. It's called A little night music. I was wondering if you could review it? --SalemtheCruel 02:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel i have no idea what you jsut said. ^^' -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) what kind of furries the "s" and the representitives? (like kalza and meeka?)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i think isee this stuff when i google anthro images. it's so gross. i mean, why do people wanna draw crud liek that? it makes you wanna vomit!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) skalrag! *eyes go all starry and misty* heh, i now. but its not the RO that disgusts me as much as what their doing with it (lets continue this on the redwall wars because Lord tbt will kill us)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 04:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) in fact lets discuss soemthing totally different! hey, i had this idea that vilaya and Zwilt had a baby (how else do you think she got him to join ~.^ )i created their daughter. her name is Quina. and stonefleck would care why? hehheeheh *snurk* hehee hey, do you know how to make a comic? cause i wanna do one and i don't know how. *sniff* it's about my Fursona Tya. hey, theres a deviantart person whose art i know you'd like. they are frigidbloodalchemist at the moment, but her original name was reaperneko, until she got all whiny cause other warriors fans weren't complimenting her art cause it didn't look like what the book said. which, i don't see why it matters, cause you can use your imagination with books and fanart =P i really like her art. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just came by to say hi. :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can we be friends Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 20:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 05:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC)